kndfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:GhostAgent247
"Either you're in, or you're old.'' ''Welcome to my talkpage'':D Hi guys, this is GhostAgent247/AKA\Numbuh 263 and welcome to my talkpage. Leave a message here so I can read what you think about my work. WARNING!:''' ''Spam', '''Vandalism', Rubbish and Vulgarities or other forms of uncivilised acts on this page would be recorded down and be reported to the Adminstrators!'' '''So think before you attempt to vandalize this page'. ' ' Welcome Hi, welcome to KND Code Module! Thanks for your edit to the '''User:GhostAgent247' page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Numbuhthreefan (Talk) 14:13, June 10, 2012 Thank you Adminstrator. I hope I will feel welcome in this wiki. [[User:GhostAgent247|'''------'''----> GhostAgent247/AKA\Numbuh263]] (Talk) 13:21, June 23, 2012 (UTC) Comments Uploaded Free Episodes Uploaded the link to Free KND Episodes on my Profile. Feel Free to click them and watch the free episodes [[User:GhostAgent247|---------->GhostAgent247/AKA\Numbuh263]] (Talk) 13:25, June 23, 2012 (UTC) 'Editing Error' Made an editing error in the Category Page: Love Episodes. Sorry for any inconvenience caused. I actually intended to include Operation: G.I.R.L.F.R.I.E.N.D. Forgive me..... GhostAgent247/AKA\Numbuh263(Talk) 15:53, June 30, 2012 (UTC) : Fixed. Unless you happen to make an edit in that same area right afterwards, you can generally click on Undo to change the page back. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 16:11, June 30, 2012 (UTC) : Thanks a lot for the help, really appreciate it. I'll maybe use the undo button if I have made another mistake. Thanks Again for the help.-------> GhostAgent247/AKA\Numbuh263 (Talk) 01:55, July 1, 2012 (UTC) : Useless pages in the wiki I don't know anyone had noticed. I've been doing some random researching of the pages in the Code Module and I noticed many useless blank pages for fanfiction or things not related to KND. There are also many stub pages on the wiki. To those who do these fanfiction yadda-yadda, PLEASE refrain from doing them. The KND Code Module is to be about the show of KND only, not fanfiction or other shows. If you want to write fanfiction, please go to another site. The wiki are for facts and events only relating to the show , not anything else. Thank you for reading.----------'GhostAgent247/AKA\Numbuh263' (Talk) 08:43, July 4, 2012 (UTC) Calm down. I'm working on it. [[User:Numbuhthreefan|''' NThree ]][[User talk:Numbuhthreefan| Talk to me! :3']]| 17:55, July 6, 2012 (UTC) Thanks for letting me know. And I thought I protected that from being created. I'll protect it again. Also, I know when a page needs to be deleted and do delete them as so as I see them. [[User:Numbuhthreefan|' NThree ]][[User talk:Numbuhthreefan| Talk to me! :3']]| 04:37, July 7, 2012 (UTC) No problem, just doing things to contribute to the wiki.-------GhostAgent247/AKA\Numbuh263 ('Talk') 11:35, July 7, 2012 (UTC) Thanks :) Thanks. :) I was just watching old episodes and saw the sqoosher which didn't have the page here in the wiki yet, took me a nice 1 hour to make the page since I'm new. And the Spicer, I'll try.. I'll just take a pic of Spicer like I did for Frappe. Yeah, there's no Frappe pic in the internet so I just took it from youtube. Oh and, hope my grammar didn't confused you.. hehe PS: Am I doing the siggy right? -- TheZoner 03:44, July 8, 2012 (UTC) btw, I've added a pic of S.P.I.C.E.R. and another pic possibly the S.P.I.C.E.R. II Just to let you know :) -- TheZoner 05:55, July 8, 2012 (UTC) It's perfect. Not bad.------GhostAgent247/AKA\Numbuh263 (Talk) 06:39, July 8, 2012 (UTC) Thank you, again. :D I got the V.A.C.D.O.O.M. done, I was watching Grim Adventures of KND so I didn't see your msg, hehe. But it is done. :) -- TheZoner 07:56, July 8, 2012 (UTC) Err.. there's an anon user who edited the KND Gihugeacarrier well, he bassicallly changed the Gihugeacarrier into G.I.H.O.O.J.A.C.A.R.R.I.E.R., I was just asking, is this true? The acronym, where did he found this info? Or did he only 'assumed'? I wanna revert it back but I fear if it is true, the Gihugeacarrier is an acronym. Just asking, I mean, you're like the most active wikia editor so yeah. -- TheZoner (talk) 09:14, July 24, 2012 (UTC) Hello I see you've chosen to re-upload some files I had chosen to delete. Please stop adding them and consider using a third-party photo-hosting website like Photobucket. We only want pictures on here that can be used in articles. Do not add them here again or I will be forced to suspend or maybe even ban you. I really don't want to have to ban you. 'fairly' 08:18, July 10, 2012 (UTC) 'Apology' Sorry fairly, about the inconvenience. I just wanted to decorate my userpage a bit. Please don't take this personal. I am very sorry........ Anyway when you were gone, a lot of things happened, most of it really is chaotic. I am very knowledgable of the Codename: Kids Next Door show and so I always click the Random Page Button when I edit articles and I always spot many unused and useless pages which either belongs on the Roleplaying Wiki, fanfiction or even things not related to KND. I have to say that we are very glad and relieved that you're finally back to clean things up. Then again, I promise that I will only upload photos that can be added to articles. My deepest apologies again. Welcome back, Fairly :D ----GhostAgent247/AKA\Numbuh 263 (Talk) 13:00, July 10, 2012 (UTC) It's no problem! I appreciate your help around here, especially while I was gone. More help is always needed around here, and I'm really glad people around here are marking things for deletion and informing me of things on my page. I've been gone for so long that this entire deal seems pretty daunting, but I think I can handle it. 'fairly' 19:00, July 13, 2012 (UTC) Deletions Alright! I'm working on it now. I've been kind of busy lately so I haven't been on here a whole ton! Sorry about that. Also, I'm a guy. Graceful Whirlwinds... tilde. 19:35, January 5, 2013 (UTC) Much Appreciated, I'll do my best to bring this wiki back up. --------- '''GhostAgent247/AKA\Numbuh 263 10:04, January 6, 2013 (UTC)'